


White Knight

by BumbleBooty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Falling In Love, Humanformers, but nothing graphic, i cant, post battle injury, these sappy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Knockout- The King's new physician- is finding himself in a hotter and hotter pot. That 'pot' being a boiling crush on the King's son, Bee.





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Milagrosen's Medieval AU. If you haven't checked them out, PLEASE do! They're an amazing artist! <3 http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/
> 
> This ficclet itself is based on the second half of this post! http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/post/170123910495/can-some-more-medieval-au-with-kobbpleease-3

Knockout walked down the massive hall as quickly as he could without spilling the contents of the box in his arms. The recent battle against the neighboring kingdom had left both the kingdom's beloved monarch _and_ his son battered and bruised. The primary physician, a cranky old man by the name of Ratchet, was currently tending to the king... which left the Crowned Prince as a lower priority, but still in need of constant medical care.

With no compromise to be reached by the physician and the king, the kingdom had quickly put out a search for the next best physician they could find. This medic was Knockout, but his reputation had obviously preceded him. From the moment he reached the castle's gates, the red-clad physician had gotten nothing by dirty looks and muffled threats. his history of dabbling in the darker arts had left him with a nasty reputation, but it was easily overpowered by his talent with physical ailments. Which, naturally, left rumors that he had sold his soul to the devil for his talent. 

The knight that guarded the Prince's door quickly shifted his lance, leaning into Knockout's personal space- only stopping when their faces were a hair's breadth apart. "If you curse our Prince with your black magic, you will pray for forgiveness for _ever_ leaving the tyrant's dominion." Knockout held his breath as the lance shifted ever-so-closer. "Am I clear,  _Decepticon?_ " 

Knockout nodded curtly, clutching the box slightly closer. "I would never hurt the Prince of a kingdom what was merciful enough to give me a chance at life. And the grand insanity that is Megatron has  _never_ truly been my lord. I cannot help where I was birthed. This aside, you are _wasting_ the Prince's precious time." The knight leaned back, but Knockout could  _feel_ the sneer as the lance was lifted. Knockout quickly entered the room, glancing back as the door was closed behind him.  He set the box on the table toward the far side of the room, knocking on the table quietly before he approached the draped bed. 

The elegant red drapery had Knockout both marveling at the richness of the color, but also outright terrified to touch it in fear of somehow damaging it. Knockout straightened his black gloves nervously, but sucked up his nervousness and opened the curtain with the back of his hand. 

He nearly dropped it when he met the ice blue eyes of the man prone on the bed. The darkened skin damn near glowed in the dim candlelight, and the reclining man's eyes glittered like the southern seas. The light tuft of hair amongst its darker brothers was the absolute cutest thing Knockout had ever seen, and he found himself thankful for the ingrained habit of bowing. It didn't do much good when his mind scrambled with the soft, amused smile cast his way. The Prince's voice flooded over his ears like warm honey, and Knockout  _almost_ forgot to listen. "So formal! You remind me of 'Hide." 

Knockout hoped his flushed face wasn't too obvious. "W-well, you are royalty, your highne-" Bee groaned, reaching out to softly press his thumb to Knockout's lips. "Please, not the 'your highness' thing. Just call me Bumblebee, like everyone else does." Knockout took a moment- mostly so he didn't just scream like a hatter and make a fool of himself- before nodding. "Of course, your h-...erm...Bumblebee." That dazzling smile returned, and Knockout's attention was drawn to the bandages on the broad chest. Blood smeared across the white cloth, and Knockout found himself frowning. 

"You must be very sore. I have heard the Bards sing of your bravery, but never of your pain. May I look, your hig-...Bumblebee?" With his approval in the form of a nod, Knockout carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, Knockout quickly became preoccupied with his work. Frowning, he gently coaxed the Prince onto his side- again, trying not to embarrass himself when he realized just how massive the young Prince's arms were. Bumblebee took that moment to try to talk to him. "I have heard many things about you, Killian." Knockout hesitated in his movements, but nodded. "Hopefully some of the things you have heard are  _good_." Bumblebee's smile must have had magical qualities of its own because the room visibly brightened.

"I have heard good and bad, but with each passing second I believe the bad less and less." Knockout was frozen still, but his blood boiled with embarrassment. "I-...Thank you sir. Ah...Bumblebee. Just a moment, I need supplies to clean these wounds." If he hadn't believed his face was about to melt, Knockout would have been far more embarrassed about how quickly he had fled to his box. He set a kettle of water on the stove, then quickly mixed some herbs with his body on autopilot. He expertly rationed them, blending them into a smooth paste with his mortar and pestle. Letting that mixture sit, he then pulled out a few vials, mixing fluid and powder until a thick, yellow liquid began to dimly glow. Setting it down to ferment, he returned to the bed with the balm. 

Knockout sat with as much grace as he could muster, and Bumblebee smiled from the crook of his arm. "I apologize for that, B-...Bumblebee. I am... unused to any form of compliment- especially from someone as renowned as you." Bumblebee hummed quietly, pushing himself upright under Knockout's silent order. With bandages slowly being removed, the Prince continued. "It's understandable. I heard you were born across the borders, so I assume someone with both talent  _and_  beauty would be an underappreciated rarity." 

This time, Knockout wasn't able to hide the embarrassing noise. Bumblebee laughed, tapping his finger just under the trim goatee on Knockout's chin. The action was done too quickly though, and Knockout coaxed the arm back down before the Prince hurt himself further. "T-thank you, Bumblebee. You are certainly a beauty yourself." Bumblebee grinned as the kettle hissed, and Knockout quickly grabbed it to pour into one of the bowls he had brought with him. Returning to his position, he grabbed a fresh rag to clean the sensitive skin. 

He saw Bumblebee brace for pain, but his careful fingers and soft strokes left the Prince obviously confused. When he realized this wasn't going to hurt, Bumblebee grinned. "You certainly _are_ talented though. Ratchet is a good medic, but he always says 'purity over pain' before rousing me one." Knockout bit back a laugh, shifting to clean the wounds on Bumblebee's back. "That may be so. If I was doing your original cleaning, I would be 'rousing' you as well! But, this is just damage control. If I press too hard now, you'll be a scarred mess!" Bee bit his lip, but the grin broke free anyway. 

Knockout glanced up from under his lashes, and decided to push his luck. "...And we certainly can't have  _that_ , now could we?" He knew he hit the mark when Bumblebee burst out laughing. The baritone chimed happily around the room, and the darker skinned man flinched with mild pain. "Oh geez, I like you! You're funny!" Knockout smiled in return, waving it off as he finished cleaning the wounds. They all looked to be healing nicely, but he was still going to take precautions. Guiding Bumblebee back to his side, Knockout stood to retrieve his other mix. 

This one was glowing brightly by now, and this time it was Bumblebee who hoped the candlelight wasn't bright enough to betray his flush. Knockout's eyes glimmered in the seemingly unnatural light, and Bee tried to keep his face polite. "What's that glowy stuff?" Knockout sat once more, mixing diligently with a brush as he answered. "Something to heal you." Bumblebee hummed playfully, resisting the urge to stick his finger in it. "Maybe people are right...Maybe you're a witch." Knockout glanced up, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Would your opinion of me change?" Bee's face slid to a more serious one, and he rested his head against his upper arm. "No." Lifting the brush, they both watched the smooth liquid drizzle back into the bowl. "Does it matter then?" 

Bee grinned brightly once more as the brush met the first open cut. "Nah. Either way, you don't seem like the 'poison me in my sleep' type." Before he could stop it, Knockout delivered his sass. "Oh, there are much better things to do in a bedroom than poison someone." He realized what he had said seconds after it left his mouth, and Bumblebee burst out laughing. With the threat of punishment passed, Knockout finished tending to Bumblebee's wounds. The deepest one- the one on his back- took the longest time, but in the end, Bee was on his back once more with a fresh cloth around his chest. 

"Killian, I like you. Hopefully you can stay a while longer." Knockout patted Bee's hand softly, grinning back at the Prince. "Please, call me Knockout. All my friends do." Bee hummed as Knockout gathered his things, nodding his agreement. "Stay still for the rest of the day, give that balm time to work. If you do, the scaring won't be as bad. Otherwise, I will be back at sunset to check the wounds. If you need me at all, your father has given me a room just down the hall. Please do not try to be brave with your pain, it's counteractive to the healing process." 

Bumblebee nodded, and Knockout gave him a grin as he drew the curtain close. The door creaked open and the Prince hummed into the newfound silence. "Knockout, huh? Fitting~"

 


End file.
